One Person's Evil
by HimesInu
Summary: Eighteen year old Nicolas Cole leaves with his girlfriend Sam Green leave home to live their own lives when they get into an accident, leaving Nick critically injured and Sam dead. So why is Sam walking around as if she was never injured? OCxOC
1. Prologue

_ This is my first true foray into Supernaturalstories. This will not be about the Winchesters, and will probably only feature Bobby and a few demons from the show as side characters. I always value constructive criticism, as I'm always trying to better myself. So if you think something should be changed, please tell me. I will take all suggestions into consideration._

Nicolas Cole stood at the foot of his bed, staring challenging into his father's eyes. After eighteen years of taking orders and silent obedience, Nicolas had had enough.

"I am done with your shit. The blind faith you have imposed on me from birth." Nicolas saw red as his hands clinched into tight fists.

His father raised his hand threateningly, "As long as you live under this house, you will obey my rules." His open hand flew towards Nicolas, aiming for his cheek.

Nicolas stepped in, prepared for his father's abuse, and blocked the swing with his arm. "Speaking of which, father," Nicolas started, spitting the last word and only inches from the older man's face. "I'm leaving tomorrow." Nicolas brought up his knee quickly into his father's stomach before kicking the man out of the room. He closed the door in the other man's face and locked it.

"Open this door, now," his father sputtered, banging on the door. Then more focibly, "Open this door right now or I'll tear you a new one!"

"Shut up, Frank," Nicolas said calmly before turning up his music.

_ I know this is horribly short, it was important to me to show the rift between Nicolas and his father, but I didn't feel like it helped the story as a whole so I didn't add it into the first chapter._


	2. Chapter 1

Nicolas slung his bag over his shoulder and walked down the stairs as his parents and little sister got ready for church. He didn't pay attention to his father who threw profanity after profanity towards Nicolas. Nicolas only laughed.

"Watch your language around your darling princess, Frank," Nicolas said, mocking his father as he opened the front door. He walked out the front door, leaving it wide open to give his father an unobstructed view of his back.

As he reached the driveway, Nicolas heard his mother burst into tears. He didn't stop; his mother hadn't done anything to to stop her husband's treatment of her only son, and he wasn't going to let her pain make him regret his decision. So he continued and smiled as a dark blue Ford Focus pulled around the corner and stopped in front of him.

"Hey Nikki," an auburn haired girl yelled through the open passenger window. "Where we headed?"

"I don't care, Sam," he answered, opening the passenger door and sliding in. Samantha Green leaned over and kissed her boyfriend. They had been planning this for months; just waiting for Nicolas to turn eighteen. And now that he was, nothing was going to stop them. She put the car into first and peeled out, leaving tired tracks in front of the house.

"How'd your mom take your leaving," Sam asked, her green eyes looking away from the road to him.

"Jody was crying when I stepped onto the driveway," he answered emotionlessly.

Sam looked at her boyfriend sadly, torn over the fact that another family was broken. She, herself, came from a nice, loving family. Her parents were very encouraging; always behind their daughter no matter what, even when it came to religion. When Samantha told her parents she wasn't happy being Christian, her mother and father had gone to the local library and signed out all the books on world religions they could carry. And when Sam chose Wicca, her mother bought her pentacles, candles, a leather book to write her spells in, a ritual knife, and a ritual chalice for her fifteenth birthday. And if Sam required anything else, her parents bought it for her.

Nicolas, on the other hand, hadn't been so lucky. He grew up in a Catholic family under a father who ruled with an iron fist. The children were sent to Bible study Sunday mornings before Mass at a church where they were both in the choir. During the week, when any class touched on a topic that went against Catholic dogma, Nicolas was forced out of the class by a letter his father had written to excuse his son from the class. This led to many of his classmates to tease him and call him a "Bible Thumper." It didn't matter that Nicolas took every chance to separate himself from his family. And Sam could only imagine how bad it was for his little sister.

When Nicoals turned fourteen, he had tried to argue with his father; tried to tell his father he wanted nothing to do with the religion. It was the first time Nicolas's father had beaten his son. It wouldn't be the last. Nicolas had missed a week of school because of this, and when the school called, his father said he was out due to religious reasons. The week Nicolas returned to school, he met Samantha. And from then on, Sam was Nicolas's one outlet.

Over the next three years, his life became a living hell. His father became a bigger tyrant as Nicolas did everything in his power to get froom under the man's thumb. He stopped paying attention in Bible study,in which Nicolas missed a week of school in his sophomore year. When he stopped singing in choir his junior year, his father threatened to disown him. Nicolas laughed in the man's face, at which his father realized Nicolas didn't care. And in his senior year, Nicolas dropped his Bible at the man's feet. When his father tried to slap him, Nicolas easily blocked the blow before throwing his father's arm back at him.

Sam took the off-ramp going south to Philadelphia, Pa, through Geneva, NY, later that night. Nicolas was fast asleep, having eaten lunch and driving seven hours. Sam looked over the fit eighteen year old. His dark brown hair, which easily past his ears, partially covered his face. His white shirt stretched tautly across his chest and abs. A pentacle lay across his heart as if protecting him. And his shorts rode up his muscular thigh slightly, making Sam wish they would find a motel soon.

_He didthis on purpose_, she thought to herself, resisting the urge to take her hand off the gear shifter and onto his.

A soft laugh broke her train of thought and caused her to look over to her boyfriend. She caught Nicolas grinning at her, his silver-green eyes looking over her body.

"What? You can read my mind now," Sam asked playfully.

"Not your mind, love," Nicolas whispered, teasing his hand over her shorts. "Your body."

"Now you're just teasing me, asshole," Sam said, moaning gently.

"Nah, just getting you ready," Nicolas played. "Though, you are the one who wore the low cut shirt and small shorts."

"it's summer."

"And we just left Madawaska, Maine."

Sam laughed before looking up and screaming. Nicolas looked up right before a tractor trailor ran head-long into the driver's side of the Focus.

**A/N**

** Alright, so not much Supernatural in this chapter, but I needed to get a few things out first. Sam's being a Wiccan may or may not come up in later chapters, I haven't decided. As for Nicolas, I'm not sure what he is. At the moment, he just wears the pentacle because it was a gift from Sam. And for reference, Madawaska, Maine, is the northern most town in Maine and is drive that's about 15 hours and 45 minutes to Geneva, NY, which is half an hour south east of Rochester, NY.**

** Neither Sam nor Nicolas's families will be involved further in this story, that I am current aware of. I only have two and a half chapters written and I don't know how long I'm going to take it.**


	3. Chapter 2

_Nicolas didn't know why he was running, he just knew he needed to run. His chest burned, his legs screamed, and his arms begged him to stop, but Nicolas pushed on. He absolutely refused to stop. A blinding light passed through a partially opened door, and he was determined to reach to door. s he drew closer to the door, it opened and Nicolas ran through into the light._

"Blood pressure one hundred-ten over 75," a voice yelled over his head. "He's waking!"

Nicolas opened his eyes slowly to a light shining brightly into one eye, then the next.

"Male shows signs of concussion," the voice yelled again.

Nicolas looked for the origin of the voice and found it belonged to a woman about six years older than himself. He tried to ask about Sam, but found it nearly impossible to speak.

"Don't worry," the woman said. "You're going to be alright."

"That's it," a male voice yelled a few yards from Nicolas. "I'm calling it. Time of death; 2252."

Nicolas struggled, trying to move but found he couldn't. When he looked down, he found straps across his chest. He tried to call out for Sam, but stopped as a warm liquid flooded his mouth, followed quickly by a copper taste. When he opened his mouth, the liquid trailed down his cheek.

"This one has internal bleeding," the female medic yelled, rushing to the helicopter. "What's your name, sweetie," she asked him calmly.

"Ni... co... las," was the best he could do, as he tried to keep the blood from choking him.

"Alright, Nicolas. Do you have family?"

He shook his head slightly, cringing from the pain, before being slid into the helicopter and the doors closing.

"One crit inbound," the pilot said into his headset. "ETA: 20 minutes."

Another female medic looked down and checked his vitals and IV every three minutes throughout the entire flight. She spoke to Nicolas, trying to reassure him he would be all right. But Nicolas couldn't hear her. Still, she continued, as if she had to say it so she would be reassured.

Nicolas never felt the helicopter land. His vision darkened and his body began to feel light. The last image he saw was Samantha leaning over him and looking down.

Samantha was pronounced dead at 2252 and her body covered before being placed on a gurney and into an awaiting ambulance. On the trip to the hospital, a male EMT went through her belongings.

"Samantha Green," the EMT read from her driver's licence. "What a waste. She's been legal for only three months."

The other EMT, a female, swiped the card from him indignantly. "Have some respect," she scolded her partner before looking at the address. "Awfully far from home, aren't you darling?"

The ambulance arrived at the nearest hospital forty-five minutes later. When the ambulance opened the back doors, the time read 2341. Two nurses waited outside the ambulance, ready to take the body down to the morgue. When they reached the doors to the morgue, they found the place empty, the coroner having left for the night. The two left a note for the coroner in the morning.

A black shadow had been following the teenages since Montreal, waiting for an opprotunity to arise. It had been watching the boy for years, making sure nothing happened to him. Every time the boy's father beat him, the mass took note of it and promised to rectify the situation. But no matter how long it waited, no opprotunity had ever arisen.

It wasn't until that night that an opprotunity had made itself available. The driver of the tractor trailer at a bar a few miles down the highway, making him an easy target for the mass. Slipping easily into the man, the mass had merely shifted the large vehicle into the other lane and waited.

The mass could hear the two teens tease each other, and could tell neither of them were paying any attention to the road. It had a moment of regret, a small inkling of doubt, before the collision, but the moment had passed in an instant. Right before the collision, the mass slid out of the trucker's body to watch the collision. The two vehicles slammed into each other at speeds of sixty miles an hour. Metal twisted around metal, glass flew in all direction and sliced through flesh, and the female's body, cut loose from her seat belt by the flying glass, flew forward before being shot back and out of the smaller vehicle. The mass's sole regret was that Nicolas was injured by the impact, because though it tried to minimize his injuries, it knew he would still be horribly injured. The most it could do was make it so he wouldn't die out right.

When the EMTs arrived almost an hour and a bit later, a passing vehicle had driven by almost twenty minutes after the accident, both drivers were dead and Nicolas unconscious. The mass watched as a female EMT had shimmied Nicolas carefully out of the mangled mass of steel, lay him on a gurney, and escort him to the waiting helicopter. It wanted to take the girl's body as it was placed on a gurney, but she was pronounced dead almost immediately. It had to wait.

The mass followed the body all the way to the morgue and waited for the RNs to leave.

Nicolas awoke to a constant beeping and a sterilizer smell in the air. Groaning, he opened his eyes and found himself in an unfamilliar white room. A cold tingle in his left hand caught his attention. When he looked down, he found an IV in his left arm and an oximeter on his middle finger of his right hand.

A door opened and a female nurse entered, holding a clipboard and pen in her right hand. When she looked at him, her green eyes meeting his, she smile.

"you're awake," she said happily, walking to his bed. "You had us worried last night."

"What time is it," Nicolas managed weakly.

"About seven in the morning,"

"And Sam?"

"The driver?" The nurse looked at him sad as he nodded. "I'm sorry. She was gone by the time the medics showed up."

Nicolas couldn't believe it. How could Sam be dead? Shewas laughing and so full of life just a minute before he had passed out. So alive. So full of energy. He could only stare at the white wall, unable to accept reality.

"Could I be alone," he finally asked a minute later.

"Of course," the nurse said tenderly. "If you need anything, press the button on the railing. I'll be two minutes away."

Nicolas gave a fake smile as she left. He wasn't planning on using the button. A tear fell from his face as he closed his eyes, wishing he would just die.

The coroner arrived at nine the next morning, ready for the body that had arrived the night before. The message on his answering machine had said the body was on the gurney in the middle of the room. But when he entered the morgue, the only thing awaiting his arrival was an empty body bag on the gurney and the note. Quizically, the man read the note:

'18 yo female trauma victim

Name: Samantha Green

Car accident'

There's the note, the man thought. So where the hell is the body?

_Sam stood over Nicolas, staring lovingly at him. But every time he reached out for her she was just out of reach. She smiled and leaned closer, "Just a bit longer, my darling Nikki."_

Nicolas sat up quickly, eyes wide open. He was breathing in gasps and his sweat was ice cold. He looked around and found the sun in the window and his right arm in a cast.. Throwing off the sheets, he found his torso wrapped in bandages and his left leg in a second cast. He cursed, only to remember he still had Frank's medical insurance card. He finally helped me, he thought ruefully.


End file.
